


Who Knew

by magnusandalexander



Category: Connor Franta - Fandom, troye sivan - Fandom, troye sivan/Connor Franta - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusandalexander/pseuds/magnusandalexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that going to a concert with your friends for a musician you don't like would be the best thing that had happened to you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew

Sitting in hard, plastic chairs surrounded by a large mass of people wasn't Connor's preferred way of spending a Friday night. The atmosphere was almost foreign to him; people tapping their toes and shouting over the loud music the DJ was playing, with the small house set up on stage. Workers walked around with tour T-Shirts slung over their shoulders, attempting to sell some to people in the seats. The He was overwhelmed.

Connor didn't know what he had agreed to, in all honesty. He briefly remembered Kian rambling on about Troye Sivan, one of his favorite musiciansand asking if Connor wanted to tag along with himself and a few other friends. Of course, Connor had heard of Troye. He essentially couldn't, with the constant photoshoots in magazines and special interviews on television featuring album details and the typical new hookup, which he dismisses as "You'll never know, just you wait". His performances at award shows were always unique in only a way Troye could understand, which had clearly created the buzz and excitement in the air for tonight.

"'You excited?" asked Ricky, one of Kian's friends. He sat beside Connor and gripped the arms of the seats so hard it turned his knuckles white. He tapped his feet upon the concrete steps and faced Connor with a bright smile on his face. Was this concert really such a big deal to him?

"I mean, it ought to be good. It's just that I've never really felt that 'connection' everyone says they experience with this guy, whether it's Troye himself or the song lyrics. I don't know," Connor honestly replied. He suppressed a small, embarrassed smile to Ricky before ducking his head down.

"Well, we'll see if your opinion changes at all tonight once you see him live." Connor could only nod before returning to Twitter.

"@troyesivan guysssss im so fucking nervous right now AHHHH california be nice to me

Connor smirked to himself before continuing to scroll down his timeline. He stumbled across the occasional replies to one of his tweets about seeing Troye tonight, which all consisted of "you're so lucky" and "don't get too wild con".

When he saw there were more people active, he scrolled up and quickly scanned over a few new tweets. One special one caught his eye, though.

"@troyesivan but i mean seeing boys in green denim jackets too preoccupied in their phones to see me flirtatiously staring at them makes it somewhat better!!!

Connor felt a lump in his stomach and knew his cheeks were beginning to adorn a flushed blush. His heart immediately began racing and he could feel the sweat forming on his face. It couldn't be him, right? Plenty of other people close to the stage are possibly wearing green demin jackets and are on their phones. Nothing made him stood out; he looked like any other person here, except a little bit less enthusiastic.

Connor finally faced his fears and glanced up. His eyes darted around the outside arena, to the stage with the DJ playing music and trees surrounding the area. All he saw were large groups of people with drinks already in their hands, excitedly walking around the platform. Connor sighed and slumped down into his seat. He didn't even CARE about this guy. Connor shouldn't be getting upset.

"@troyesivan i see you looking for me;)"

He stood confidently, dropping his phone onto Ricky's lap, who currently looked confused at Connor's outburst. He stared every section he saw down twice and when he finally spotted the boy, he just looked. He watched Troye, who was staring just as intensely at Connor. Finally, he raised a hand and dropped a not so subtle wink and walked away, purposely swinging his hips a bit more than usual.

He sat back down after taking back his phone, a lovesick smile taking over his face. He knew he was blushing furiously, no doubt about it. Connor still watched in a daze at the spot the event had taken place at. He felt Ricky tap his shoulder, and everyone else he came with looked over with the same curious expressions written on their faces. Connor looked at Kian, ignoring Ricky's request, and shook his head as if saying "no". He didn't fight the rejection and sat back in his seat along with the others and picked up the conversation that had been previously flowing.

As soon as the lights on the overhead roof dimmed low and bright lights shone upon the stage while the music stopped, the screams started. Everyone stopped speaking and cried, cheered, made any type of noise they could in appreciation and eagerness. They all stood up, along with Connor, and joined the commotion.

Suddenly, Troye walked onto the stage waving his hands frantically, looking proud. His brown curls flopped over his head, creating the young look he carried. His loose tank top fluttered in the wind, opposite his black skinny jeans that clung onto his frail legs. And then those EYES. The bright blue eyes filled with amazement as he stared at Connor. Most of the people around him thought it was for them and they started screaming at Troye, but Connor knew it was for himself. He had to admit he even felt a bit disappointed when Troye looked away to address the crowd.

"Wow, thank you all for being here, Los Angeles! You all are always insane whenever I play here, I honestly appreciate it so much," he let the crowd chant for a while before continuing. "Alright, shall we get started?"

The music for Bite began playing, and once Troye started singing Connor realized that his opinion on this boy who he thought was overrated completely changed. He was so into the music, the lyrics, the song, that made it feel so real.

_KISS ME ON THE MOUTH AND SET ME FREE, BUT PLEASE DONT BITE._

Troye looked deep into Connor's eyes, and although the two had never spoken a word between the two, they both could tell they were as equally infatuated with each other.

* * * * *

Connor walked into the almost unknown coffee shop near his apartment building and told the cater his order. He rubbed his eyes and slumped against the glass case filled with pastries and glanced around the small room. Pink tiles were placed upon the upper section of the wall, the bottom portion filled with white paint. Rickety old sets of wooden tables and chairs were scattered throughout the room. The funny thing is, Connor felt comforted here. Something about how unique and uncommon it was made him appreciate it that much more.

The door creaked as someone entered, but Connor was too tired to care. He slapped his hand on his face and walked to the side to wear the cater handed him his coffee. They slipped off towards the opposite way and spoke, "How can I help you...er, Troye?"

Connor whipped his head around immediately and stared wide eyed at the boy who had been openly flirting with him the previous night. Feeling someone's eyes, he turned around and had almost the same reaction as Connor, although he collected himself after a few moments. He told his order while looking at him, causing Connor to blush.

"What're you doing here in this abandoned coffee shop, pretty boy?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing," Connor confidently replied. Troye grinned and took his coffee from the worker, following by grabbing Connor's hand and leading him over to one of the tables. He blushed even further, if it was even possible, and tried to fight the bubbly feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

Connor took his seat and looked at Troye shyly, awaiting an answer. Instead, Troye looked at him while slowly sipping his coffee. He set it down afterwards and asked, "Do you wanna go out sometime?"

Connor, who had just raised his hand from his lap to pick up his cup, set it back down on the table and shockingly stared at the boy with an open mouth. "You- WHAT?"

"I mean, I would have figured you would have caught on from last night, but yeah." Troye smoothly replied to Connor and shot him a happy smile. Overall, he seemed interested. His hands fiddled together in his lap and his bright blue eyes seemed to light up once he saw Connor's reaction.

"What makes me different from any of your one night stands?" He asked once he was alright. Connor didn't mean it in a rude way; this boy had more hookups than bobby pins laying on around in someone's home. What had made him so special?

"You stood out to me. Most of the time I'm drunk as hell, and just want someone to fill that spot of what I have always wanted; a relationship. You didn't seem like an overly obsessive fan, if you even are one. You're intriguing."

Connor closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was so much at one time, was he ready for this?

"Yes. I will, on one condition."

"Which is?" Troye questioned, eyebrows furrowed together.

"You know my name," Connor said, and chuckled. Troye laughed, and he chimed in, and soon they were a bunch of normal people sitting in a coffee shop enjoying their presence.

  
"Hello, I'm Troye."

"Hi, I'm Connor."   
  
And when Connor got home later on in the afternoon with a cheeky smile on his face, he went on twitter and realized that there was a few important tweets he hadn't replied to from last night.

"@connorfranta youre right. i was looking for you. and im glad i was"


End file.
